Rei's Anatomy
by snoozbuster
Summary: A short lemon about Shinji and Rei. Takes place at some point... Probably after the part in the manga where Rei and Shinji hold hands in the garden but before she dies. I don't remember the number/name of that Angel. ShinjixRei


This story has nothing to to with "Grey's Anatomy," it just seemed clever to do the title that way. In fact, I've never even seen "Grey's Anatomy."

This has some anime elements in it, but is more based on the manga since it focuses on ShinjixRei.

**Disclaimer: **Evangelion is owned by Gainax.

* * *

**Rei's Anatomy**

Ayanami Rei. She was once described as 'not very adept at living.' She is thought of as a doll, doing only what she is told, and doing it to the point of death. She pilots Evangelion Unit 00, the first prototype of the EVA series. She has light blue cropped hair, and never wears anything but her school uniform and her plugsuit. She has a very nice body, complete with...

"Shinji!" I snap out of my daydream and come face to face with Asuka Langley Sohryu, the pilot of Evangelion Unit 02.

"...What?" Asuka and I are friends... sorta. We're more rivals then anything else. She yells at me a lot.

"Do you know what time it is?" She's still yelling. I've gotten used to it, but it's not like I like it or anything.

"Yeah. It's 8:42 p.m., with seven seconds and counting." Asuka checks her watch.

"How did you...? Never mind. You know we have to be at HQ by nine, right?" I nod my head. "Good." She walks off, mumbling something about boys and not understanding them. I sigh. My life... is crap. I'm pretty much forced to fight these monsters called Angels. I have a choice, but if I leave... I don't really want to think about it. My life is a bit better now then it was before. Anyway, where was I...

"Pilot Ikari." I look up again, this time to find Rei.

"Hey, Rei. Going to HQ?" As I say it, I realize it's a stupid question. The only places she ever is would be her apartment, school, and HQ.

"Yes." I stand.

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"No." We begin walking in a general southerly direction. "Ikari?" I was surprised that she would start a conversation. Usually she ends one.

"Yes?"

"What is love?" I tripped, but caught myself before I fell completely.

"How do you mean?"

"It was a simple question. I want to know what love is. What it feels like."

"Well... it's something like this. When you love someone, you want to be near them. Touch them. Hold them. When you're away from them for a long time, your heart aches. When you're near them, it's a feeling of warmth... of happiness... of peace. It's the opposite of loneliness and hate." Rei thought for a minute. "Why do you ask?"

"As you may know, I can feel emotions. I have just suppressed them for over seven years now. All I can remember now is pain, sadness, emptiness, suffering... Any of the emotions such as joy, peace, calm, happiness, and even love, are gone now, if they were ever there." Rei paused. "But recently... A new feeling sprouted and has been growing... and it is becoming too strong to hold down." We were near HQ now, we had about six more minutes before we arrived.

"... When did it start?"

"Do you remember the time in the garden?" I nodded. That was the only time in my life she had asked to hold my hand. It had been over a month since then, and we had gotten more distant. "A few days before that." Rei paused again. "Ikari, could you come over to my apartment after the tests?" I was temporarily stunned. I'm pretty sure that I have a crush on this girl, and now she was asking me to her apartment? That's a dream come true!

"I'll try. Getting past Asuka, and to a lesser degree, Misato, will be tough." Rei nodded. The last few minutes of the walk to HQ was silent. After we got inside HQ, we went to our lockers to change into our plugsuits and reported to the docking bay. It was a standard synchronization test, just to make sure of... something. I never did figure out why we did this. My mind was on Rei, and it really affected my sync. I wasn't really trying to link with the machine.

"Shinji!" Misato's face appeared on a screen. "Focus! I've never seen your ratio this low!"

"Sorry. My mind's on other things right now. I'll do better." Misato disappeared and I tried to push Rei out of my head, even just for a little bit. It kinda worked... I got my sync ratio up enough that Misato didn't yell at me. Rei's ratio was lower then normal too... leaving Asuka with the highest. That made her day. She hasn't been the highest for a long time. She insisted that Misato go out to celebrate with her, but told me to stay home. Said I was a bore or something. "Misato, I might go over to a friend's house, so if I'm not home, that's where I am." Asuka dragged her off before she could ask where, though. I took an extra long shower in the locker room before heading to Rei's apartment. When I got there, I rang the doorbell. Nothing.

"Come in." I opened the door. Rei was sitting on her bed.

"How did you know I was there? Your doorbell doesn't work."

"I could hear the footsteps coming up the stairs."

"Then how did you know it was me?"

"Because no one else lives on this floor." I took my shoes off and sat in the chair at her desk. She shook her head. "Sit here." She indicated the space on the bed next to her. I slowly sat down.

"Yes?"

"Ikari..."

"Call me Shinji, please."

"Then, Shinji..."

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?" I can't say it was a question I was expecting.

"...Yes. Yes, I do. I've loved you for a long time."

"I think what I feel, is love, also. You described my unknown emotion perfectly. I... I love you, Shinji." I leaned forward and gave her a warm, loving hug. She seemed surprised at first, but then she returned it, closing her eyes and resting her head on my shoulder. I never wanted to let go. Soon, she let go of me, and without warning, kissed me. I was so surprised that I fell onto the bed, and she followed, her lips never leaving mine. We stayed like that for a solid five minutes before we had to come up for air.

"That was... phenomenal." I said, looking my first girlfriend in the eye. She smiled and blushed just a bit.

"Thank you." She kissed me again, harder and with more passion this time. Right when we broke the kiss, she began to take her shirt off. I was a bit surprised.

"Umm... not to be rude or anything... but... what are you doing?" She looked confused.

"I am getting ready for bed." Oh, that made sense. Sorta.

"You do know that girls don't usually change in front of guys, right?"

"No. Besides, I'm not changing." That confused me.

"Okay, then." She finished taking her dress off and returned to the bed. Now it made sense. She wasn't -technically- changing, she slept in her undergarments. "Also, as a general rule, girls don't show their underwear to guys..." She looked kind of hurt.

"Are you offended?"

"No! No, I'm just not used to it, that's all."

"Oh. Well, I could put my dress back on..." She began to get up, but I put a hand on her shoulder.

"No, it's fine." I paused and looked at her body glint in the soft moonlight. "You're beautiful." She blushed. I quickly pulled her in for another kiss, but she stopped me.

"Wait." She moved her hands up my shirt, pulling it off somewhat clumsily. She then reached down to my jeans and undid the zipper, quickly pulling my pants off before I had time to protest. There was just a thin layer of cloth between the air and... my thing. I had a slight hard-on that was beginning to grow, and I was hoping she wouldn't see it. "Isn't that more comfortable?" I nodded and kissed her, slowly pushing my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues explored each other's mouth. Her tongue tasted... kind of sweet, with a spicy flavor to it. My cock was getting bigger by the second. As we broke the kiss, she noticed it. "Is that...?" I gulped.

"Yeah." She giggled.

"Do you really want to have sex with me?"

"Umm... Sort of... It's like that more because I've never had a pretty girl in her underwear french kissing me before."

"Can I see it?" I mentally sighed. Even if I said no, she'd end up seeing it anyway.

"Sure." She slowly pulled down my boxers, revealing my nearly-hard member.

"So this is what it's like..." She began to stroke it gently, eliciting a shudder from me. She pulled back quickly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, I've just... Never felt anything that good before." She smiled and returned to rubbing it. Then she added her mouth to the equation, suckling on the tip of it. It felt great. She continued for a few minutes, getting stronger and stronger, until I couldn't take it anymore. "Rei... I'm going to cum..." Either she didn't hear me or she ignored me, because she didn't reply. Then it happened. I came. Right in her mouth. And she swallowed all of it. She then slowed down and stopped, licking her lips.

"Tasty." I ran my hands up her thighs.

"My turn," I quietly whispered in her ear. I pulled her close and unhooked her bra, letting her gorgeous breasts bounce free. I latched on to one of them and began suckling it, massaging the other as best I could. She moaned quietly. I could tell she had never felt anything like this before. After her nipples were nice and hard, I quickly slid off her panties, revealing her cute netherlips. As I turned my attention down there, she continued to massage her breasts. She was quite wet, so I moved in and began to lick. She squealed softly as I continued to lick her pussy. The juice was really flowing now, and I loved the taste. I lapped up as much as I could, but more kept coming.

"Shinji-kun... Please, I want you... inside... please... fuck me." I gave one final slurp before guiding my throbbing member to her hole.

"This first time'll hurt, you do know that, right?" She nodded and thrust herself down on my cock. She gasped, but quickly regained herself. She began moving up and down... up and down, riding me hard and fast. I leaned in and kissed her as she continued bouncing. "Your hair smells nice." She laid down on the bed and left me to do the work, thrusting into her again and again. Her sex was very small, almost too small to fit my member. The near-perfect fit turned me on even more, driving me past a point I didn't know I had. She moaned softly every once in a while, and she began to thrust her hips against mine. After a while, she got a worried look.

"Shinji-kun... I have to go to the bathroom."

"It's probably just your pussy juice. It'll be fine."

"Okay..." A few seconds later I felt a warm trickling against my cock. I looked down, and sure enough... she was pissing. "Rei, turns out you were right."

"Well, then, let me get up... but... it feels so good."

"No, it's okay. I'll clean the sheets afterward." To tell the truth, it was turning me on even more. How she managed to piss in the middle of sex... I'll never know. Anyway, we continued our sex, her moans echoing through the little apartment. Soon her pussy began to tighten even more then normal, driving me to the edge. I did my best to hold on, knowing it was better to let her cum first, since I would go limp after I came.

"Shinji-kun... hahh... hahh... I'm going to cum..."

"Go ahead." She soon reached her climax, spurting fluids all over me.

"Now me." I whispered, driving her hard. She was in a state of total bliss, ignorant to everything but my body. I soon reached my climax, launching my seed deep into her body. We lay down, my softening member still in her flower.

"Thanks, Shinji-kun." I responded by kissing her softly.

"Anytime." Oh, that probably wasn't a good thing to say. Oh well.

"Now, about the sheets..." I chuckled.

"Soon. I want to try something first." I turned around, pulling my now soft dick out of her. I moved in close to her pussy and began to taste. The piss mixed with both our fluids had an interesting taste.

"What are you doing?"

"Tasting." My cock had made its way up to her mouth, and finding nothing better to do, she began to suck it.

"Is this what I taste like? A sweet flavor?"

"Yeah." The conoction I was tasting was both sweet and salty, with a sort of creamy-liquid texture. It almost tasted like a warm milkshake. As I was licking, my cock began hardening in her mouth, a not entirely unpleasant sensation. As I continued to explore her cavern with my tongue, her juices began to run again, providing me with a new supply. I lapped up the honey as fast as I could, but there was always more. "Rei, you're wet."

"Yes." Suddenly an idea came to my mind.

"Rei, you have to do exactly as I tell you." My head came up from between her legs.

"Okay." I sat up and checked her dresser, coming up with a pair of panties.

"You have to wear these over your eyes." I said, placing the underwear over her head at a lopsided angle. I sat on the bed and placed Rei on my lap. Her small butt on my cock finished hardening it up, and I guided my throbbing member into her flower. "Now, Rei, you have to narrate everything you feel." Rei nodded and I began to move in and out of her. "What do you feel?" I asked her.

"Your big, hard dick is filling me up so nice... I can feel it going all the way in, making my stomach feel heavy..." Rei moaned.

"Where is it?" I began to move left and right along with up and down. I briefly wondered if this was mean, but the thought vanished in an instant.

"Your dick... is in my pussy..."

"Do you like this?"

"Yes, Shinji-kun... I can feel the tip of you touching my uterus... it feels so good..." Rei moaned again, louder this time. "The walls of my pussy are wet, and there's a slippery noise from between us... Shinji-kun, it feels so good!" I thought I could feel something rushing by my erection, but I wasn't sure. Rei tried to close her legs, but I forced them back open. "I have to pee... I can't hold it anymore! Now my piss is coming out of my pussy, and I'm so horny... oh!" She stopped talking for a moment as she peed all over the floor.

"Rei, I'm going to stop moving if you don't keep talking." I was pretty muchly bluffing. I doubt I could stop now. She took the bait, though.

"No, Shinji-kun, don't stop... but there's nothing more to say! It's going in and out, in and out, nothing else..." I grabbed her left breast and began to play with it.

"Now what's happening?"

"My breast feels like it's being smushed and mangled... My nipple! It's getting hard... Oh! Shinji-kun, I think I'm going to cum!" She began to gyrate her hips in time with my thrusts. Rei moaned loudly as clear fluid erupted out of her flower.

"Keep going, Rei. Keep talking."

"Something feels very good inside me..." Rei said. She reached down to finger her clit as I continued to massage her tit. "Shinji-kun, I think I'm going to cum again!"

"Keep narrating until I cum." I commanded. I felt kind of bad for ordering her, but the feeling passed quickly.

"Oh, Shinji-kun! There's an electric feeling, and then fire, and then--oh!! You're going off inside me! Your hot fluid is rushing into me..." Rei laid back onto my chest, ecstatic with pleasure. I pulled out of her and laid her on the bed, then went on to clean up her piss. After I was done, I pulled back the sheets and snuggled next to her warm body. I put my arms around her, completely ignoring her breasts.

"How'd you like it, Rei?" Rei sighed happily.

"It was the best thing I've ever had..." Rei mumbled. "I love you, Shinji-kun."

I love you too, Rei."

------------

The next day, she resumed her cold, neutral exterior. Only I could see the new feeling within her. Every so often, she would flash me smiles when no one was looking. On the way back to the locker room, she patted my dick when no one else was around.

"Again tonight?" She asked with the innocence of a little kid. I smiled and rubbed her head.

"Why not?" She smiled, and I knew this feeling was something I could never have by myself. I pulled her close into a hug. She hugged me back. "This... this... is what heaven is." I said.

"Yes, Shinji-kun. This is heaven."

* * *

That's the end. With time and coaxing, this could (maybe) get a few more chapters. Really depends on the reviews. If you think it needs a few more chapters, I could probably write some. I will respond to reviews on three conditions: A) I still use this site at the time the review was submitted, B) The review deems a response (for example, a short review doing nothing but praising/flaming me probably won't be responded to unless the reviewer was mistaken baout something), and C) The review isn't complete spam (OMG ur story wuz great!!!!1 plz plz plz make more chps!!!!11!!one!).


End file.
